Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner battled Bruce Jenner in Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Partway through the battle, he transformed into the Hulk, who was portrayed by Mike O'Hearn and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Bruce Banner is a physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it. Banner acquired his powers through a gamma bomb detonation, causing him to absorb massive amounts of radiation. He is portrayed by Mark Ruffalo and Edward Norton (The Incredible Hulk only) in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as Eric Bana in Hulk, and Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno in the 1978 television series. Ferrigno also reprised his role as the voice actor for the Hulk in Marvel's 2012 film, The Avengers, as well as its 2015 sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron. As stated by Stan Lee, the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Frankenstein's monster and Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. He is ranked #9 on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Lyrics [Note: Bruce Banner is in purple, the Hulk is in green, and Caitlyn Jenner is in red.] 'Verse 1 (Bruce Banner):' I'll school you in this battle of the baddest Bruce, With your He-Man haircut and your Daisy Dukes. I hear you're good at running; you're just like the Flash, Especially in the 100 meter ditch-your-wife dash! I'm an ace in the lab, acid, base, and treble, So let me break you down on a molecular level: You turned one gold medal to a lifetime of green! The most overrated athlete anyone's ever seen! You need to carry fatherhood across that finish line! (Argh!) Kept up with the Kardashians, but left some kids behind! Now, run along; you'll thank me 'cause I'm getting kinda cranky, And trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! 'Verse 2 (The Hulk):' (Urrrgh!) That painted face don't give you class! Just one more thing Bruce do for cash! Best thing you make: Kylie ass! She eighteen? Hulk SMASH! 'Verse 3 (The Hulk):' (Argh!) Hulk is Hulk; no identify as man! Me thinks Cait might understand! No gender issue; this Jenner issue! Just you being you is enough to diss you! 'During Caitlyn Jenner's second verse:' Look, I understand that you hate yourself, (Huh?) ---- Laying you down easy, that's kitchen tile! (Ugh!) Trivia *Banner and the Hulk were previously portrayed by EpicLLOYD and Mike O'Hearn in the video "Hulk at the Office".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZcXc7fy1aE Lou Ferrigno, the original actor of the Hulk in the 1978s television series The Incredible Hulk, also makes a cameo appearance in it. *The Hulk was previously referenced multiple times in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee: by Stan Lee during the line, "It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles!", and by Jim Henson during the line, "The Hulk will always be Incredible." **This makes him the twelfth character to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. **Banner was also mentioned by Zeus in his scrapped lyrics for Zeus vs Thor in the line, "Take your little tool away, you're just a blond Bruce Banner!" *A preview of Banner was shown during the Behind the Scenes end slate of Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child. *He is the twelfth comic book character to rap. *He is the sixth superhero to rap. **He is the third Marvel superhero to rap, after Thor and Deadpool. **He is the first comic book superhero to battle against a nonfictional character. *He is the fourth work whose creator is portrayed in another ERB, after Gandalf, HAL 9000, and Romeo & Juliet. **He is the second work to appear in a battle after their creator, after Romeo & Juliet. *He is the fourth/fifth rapper to be portrayed by more than one actor, after Michael Jackson, the Doctor, James Bond, and alongside Bruce Jenner. *He is the sixth rapper to change forms, after Gandalf, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, the Doctor, and Goku. *The Hulk is the fifth rapper to be voiced and portrayed by different actors, after Leonidas, Nikola Tesla, Boba Fett, and Deadpool. Gallery Bruce Banner Preview.png|Bruce Banner's preview at the end of Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mike O'Hearn